The Chronicles of Aldera
by Bayonetcomics
Summary: An original story of my making about group of classmates being sent to magical world. And at the center The boy hero Scarlet Black..


_**So This is an Original Story That I've wanted to write forever so I'll be taking it one step at a time, It will be a fantasy story with original characters I created, I hope I can get a following enjoy.**_ _Prelude:_

The aspect of other dimensions is an aspect lost to all , but a great few. Even if these worlds had face great many hardships it would have little to no effect on our world, or would it ? Far beyond the fabric of space and time is a world similar to our ancient one, this world is called Aldera. Aldera it would seem to be nearing it's end, an end by the Dark Lord Orion, Once Aldera's savior had begun overtime fall into darkness and despair. Wars fought and battlefields littered with the body of good men and women from all walks of life filled the vast landscape. The wizard mage Galdamare was the last thing keeping Orion from his goal to acceive utter control of the world by purging all ties to his past that could oppose him. The Dark Lord towered over the Old sorcerer , his black armor stained with the blood of his former friends. Galdamare raised his staff to the Dark Lord. "Where's the girl? you can not keep her hidden forever!" Said Orion extending his finger to the tired mage. " It does not matter now, once she reaches her destination she will be beyond you're reach and you're power that you draw from her will be severed." the wizard spat. Galdamare smiled as he continued "As will your soul from your body!" The Dark lord roared with anger as he drew his black blade from his belt and swung it from over head downward at the readied mage. Galdamare lift his staff and defected the blow as he counter attacked the imposing dark swordsman. With flick of Orion's wrist his sword changed it's point of contact stabbing The aged magic caster in the shoulder causing him to scream in pain. Galdamare swung his staff outward causing a forcefull push against Orion knock him back as the dark lord began to find his feet the wizard mage slammed the bottom of his staff to the ground creating a massive explosion both severely injuring himself and the Dark Lord. The ground was scorched and reased in flames. Galdamare layed on his back covered in cuts, burns and bruises as he looked up he could see a beacon of light exit to the sky from the Castle ruins , he smiled as he accomplished his goal.. His victory was sort lived however as the dark lord aided by his loyal servents aproached though he was was severely damaged he yet lived. Orion looked to the sky as he saw a bright light leave the world he then spoke with rage and contempt" What did you do? Where did you send her?" Galdamare smiled as he answered the battered Orion" Far.. Far beyond your reach".

Orion's next words would have much determination behind them" I WILL FIND HER , AND TAKE BACK WHAT'S MINE!!", Galdamare began to laugh as he elaborated on the situation" The power she once shared with you will soon belong to another and you will be to weak to steal it for youself"

" What treachery is this, you speak of?"

",The power belongs , to the child, her child and he is beyond your grasp".

Orinon's body begun to pulsate as he became weaker and weaker, he ordered his men to take him back his domain, as he was hoisted back to his lair he swore one day he would find the boy Galdamare spoke of , and on that day he would have his vengence.

The wizard layed there to die , but he would not die that day the King of Bravil the most powerful kingdom in the eight lands recreived the wizard and nursed him back to health. As the years went on the fight continued from the shadows hidden from the rest of Aldera until word came that the dark lords servants had discovered where the boy was sent and planned to seize him to ensure the Dark Lord's return to power. Galdamare formed a plan to rescue the child of light and defeat Orion once and for all and that is where our story truly begins...

 ** _Just a little prelude to get a taste of the story to come next up chapter one. see ya_**


End file.
